An Angel In The FBI
by SeeleyDeanDinozzo
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so please be honest. This is my take at how I see Angel becoming Seeley Booth in Bones.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I would like to thank Bnbfanatic for helping me with this story

I don't own angel or bones or any characters mentioned in the story.

So here is the first chapter it will probably be about 4 or 5 chapters

An Angel In The FBI  
Chapter 1

As the fight in the alley was increasing Angel, Spike & Illyria were the only  
one's left standing. Gunn however, was not so fortunate, he went down early in the fight having already lost a lot of blood from a previous battle he was involved in.

As Angel was about to yell to Spike for help, the Dragon he had been battling with, swooped down all of a sudden – trying to grab him from above! But then, as the Dragon gets closer to him, Angel grabs a hold of one of the flying dragon's talon's - pulling himself up on the back of the fierce Beast, his sword in hand, he then maneuvers it so that it heads back towards the dark alley. Angel yells down to Spike and Illyria. "Get down!!" he hollers from above.

Spike and Illyria, both unsure of what Angel was doing, both followed his warning and got down, out of the way.

All of a sudden, the dragon swoops down once again, Angel still on his back holding tightly to the fin-like wings. The Dragon let's loose with his fiery breath and takes out nearly **all** of the demons in the alley. Then, as the Dragon swooped down once again, near the littered ground of the alley, Angel finally jumped off, his sword still in hand – as the Dragon disappears into the black night – where the air was thick with death.

As the battle continued, Spike became involved in a new fight, this time against 6 or more Vampires and at least 2 Demons!

Angel on the other hand, was getting involved in yet another fight of his own at the very same time, further down the alley. His fight was also with at least 6 vampires but in Angel's case, his fight included just as many Demons as there were Vamps!

Illyria who was fighting near Spike, quickly conquered all of the Villains that she had been fighting with and immediately went to assist Spike so that she could ensure that he was successful in his battles, just as she had been.

"Illyria, where's Angel?!" Spike yelled to her as together, they had slayed the very last demon they had been fighting with. Through the thick darkness of the night, Spike was unable to see Angel and with the stench of blood that was lingering in the air, and the massive number of Vampires that had been turned to dust, he was unable to even detect the scent of the brooding hero.

Illyria being a Demon in her own right, was easily able to spot Angel through the darkness, "Spike, I have found him and I sense that he is weakened by fatigue – I believe that we need to help him or I fear he will no longer be able to hold on." she stated in her monotone, non emotional tone of voice.

"I fear he may suffer the same fate as Wesley and Charles Gunn succumbed to." she finished.

As Spike and Illyria ran to help Angel, they were surprised when they found the Vampire with a Soul, he was barely able to remain on his feet and had suffered numerous wounds. Even though Angel typically healed quickly, the wounds he had sustained, were so continuous and massive that as others began to heal, new wounds were taking their place.

As Angel finally killed the last of the Demons, the trio stood in the alley, exhausted and staring in disbelief at the carnage that was all around them.

"We need to get out of here before any more Demons show up!" yelled Angel to the others, "The 'Power's That Be'- will surely be sending more of their biggest and baddest after us!"

"You guys need to meet me back at the Hyperion Hotel – if it's still standing." Angel ordered. "I have a couple of things I need to do and I will be there shortly. Now go!" he yelled to the two battered Champions. He knew they were hurting when neither one of them argued and quickly disappeared.

Angel turned around and began to walk through the alley in the opposite direction when all of a sudden, he could see a light just ahead of him, the closer he got to it, the more he realized that an image was forming there – the image of a female form.

As he got right up to it he realized it was her, it was Cordelia! She was as beautiful as ever and was wearing a flowing white dress with a silky overwrap around her slender shoulders. As soon as Angel was as close as he could get, she simply smiled, and then she spoke to him.

"Angel, my love. I am here to give you something, something that you have been waiting for but that you thought you had signed away your rights to. It is your Shanshu Angel"

"But, that's impossible!" Angel said happy to see his beloved Cordie, but shocked as to what she was telling him now. "I signed that in my blood" Angel said, "They told me it was permanent and could not be reversed – no Cordelia, you're wrong." he yelled, distraught over the fact that he had to sign that away just to defeat the Circle of the Black Thorn.

"No Angel, I am not wrong, you didn't sign it away – they only made you think you did! It was always your destiny from the very beginning and neither the Senior Partners, nor the Circle of The Black Thorn – had the authority to take that which is rightfully yours!" Cordelia assured him.

Then she continued before Angel had a chance to absorb what was happening, "But Angel, since what you have done, in destroying the Circle of the Black Thorn, wasn't something that was ever expected or anticipated by the _Powers That Be_, they have written in a change to the scroll, the Shanshu is now, not as it once was."

She then continued, "Angel, you may no longer exist in the form in which you have been."

"But what does that mean Cordelia?" Angel asked her, "What are you saying, I don't understand," he said with despair.

"That means, that the life of which you have lived, as Angel, the Vampire with a Soul, living in Los Angeles and fighting the Demons that existed throughout the City – you will no longer be allowed to live that same life. Your life must be lived in a different place and if you choose to accept this fate, the fate of the Shanshu – and become a Mortal being, you will no longer be known as - Angel."

"Your memory of this life will be completely erased and you will be required to live a new life, a life that is chosen and decided upon by the _Powers That Be_. But Angel, you will have time to decide what you want to do." she stated.

"What?" Angel inquired, "How much time do I have? This is all so sudden - so unexpected." he exclaimed.

"You will be given 24 hours to decide what you want your fate to be. Then you must return to this very spot in this alley, and inform me of your decision." Cordelia responded in an almost professional tone.

"Cordelia, come with me! I miss you and I need you. I need you to help me to decide and figure what I should do!" Angel said, with sadness and desperation in his voice.

"I am a Higher being again my love, I am not able to help you, this decision is one you must make alone. No one may sway you one way or another. You and you alone will choose your fate." With that she faded slowly until she was no longer there.

As Angel lurched out in an attempt to grab her and hold her to this moment and tie her to this World, he fell forward having swung his arm into nothing but thin air as Cordelia vanished, leaving him to determine his fate alone.

As he stumbled and then caught himself, he straightened and began walking down the alley to make his way toward the Hotel - taking in all of the destruction along the way. He was in awe and utter amazement over how much death and damage had been left in the wake of the massive fights.

One would hardly recognize the City of Los Angeles as it now stood, obliterated and silent, overwhelmed by the stench of death.

_To Be Continued . . ._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angel had finally reached the grounds of the hotel, he was so grateful that it was still standing, though there was some damage, it was still structurally sound. Angel raced through the door yelling for Spike and Illyria, he assumed they had already made it back there by now.

The worn out duo finally appeared in the lobby after coming out of Angel's old office where they had been holed up and waiting for Angel to arrive.

"What's going on now oh _Soul_-ful one?" Spike asked sarcastically. He liked to take little digs at Angel now and then, merely because he knew it drove the Champion crazy. Angel just blew it off this time, he had never taken Spike seriously, and he wasn't about to start now! Once he knew he had their full attention he proceeded to tell them about everything that had happened in the alley just after they had left.

Once he was finished reciting the tale, Spike was the first one to speak. "Oh, well I guess that clears up the whole mystery that we went round and round about, as to whether the Shanshu prophecy was referring to you, or to me – where the whole, 'Vampire with a Soul' thing was concerned. So big guy, did you come to a decision as to what you are going to do?" This time Spike actually sounded sincere in his interest.

"No Spike I haven't." replied Angel, "I don't know _**what**_ to do because, I always knew deep down that one day, I _would_ become human. But I had given up on that fantasy after the whole plot to bring down the Black Thorn – which is what ultimately altered the intended outcome of the Shanshu prophecy. Though now that we killed the Black Thorn, I just . . . well, I juusst don't know.

Spike and Illyria remained quiet as Angel continued talking through the decision that had been all but forced uponhim by Cordelia, or rather, the Powers That Be. "The one thing that I am struggling with the most is," Angel finally said after taking a long pause to think, "the fact that I will retain no memory of either of you, or of anyone for that matter – or anything that I have done while I was thought to be one of the World's ultimate Champions!"

He angrily punched his balled up fist into the side of the wall that he was standing near, denting the innocent drywall with the force of his angry strike.

"Look Angel," Spike spoke up, seeing the anguish that was tormenting Angel, "Listen, I have known you longer than anyone Angel, and believe me when I say – no one is every going to forget **you** – or all of the good that you have done in this world."

"Take it from me, and when I say this man, I mean it - if any one deserves this Angel – it is **you**!"

"So if you can't make a decision right know," Spike continued, "then you need to just sleep on it, and then hopefully, the answer will come to you by morning." With that advice, Angel started to climb the stairs towards his old bedroom. During the night Angel started to dream about a tall brunette with crystal blue eyes.

The next morning Angel awoke hours before everyone else, he had finally made his fateful decision. He proceeded down the stairs to his office where he sat down at his desk and began to compose a letter to Spike and Illyria. After he had finished with the letter, he took one last walk through the lobby towards the main Hotel entrance, taking a moment to look around, taking one last look at the lobby and hotel that had acted as their base Headquarters for so many years.

He couldn't help but think back to some of his best and worst memories of this place, one of the best _**and**_ worst of them had to be in regard to his son Connor. The best Connor memory being the time he had brought him here as a newborn baby, then raising him for a while until he experience one of his worst memories involving Connor, which was when his own friend at the time betrayed him by stealing his tiny son, which resulted in Angel losing him forever. Or so he thought, until Connor came back later bringing a whole new set of problems along with him.

He wondered how Connor was doing now, he hadn't seen him since the end of the whole 'Jasmine' nightmare.

Angel felt a sadness over take him at the realization that he was leaving Connor once again.

Angel finally disappeared through the door and began to head back to alley. By the time he finally arrived he found Cordelia was there, already waiting for him. He walked up and stopped in front of her.

"Angel, have you made your decision?" she asked him in her very caring and sweet tone of voice.

"Yes," Angel replied, "I have made my decision and . . . I have decided that I do wish to accept the new Shanshu prophecy that is being offered to me now." Upon hearing this news, Cordelia smiled her bright, gorgeous smile at him, making it clear that she knew he was making the right decision which made her feel happy for him, proud of what he had become, as well as what he was _about_ to come.

_**Back at the hotel . . .**_

Spike and Illyria, whom had both had awakened only moments before, began looking for Angel after Illyria had gone to his room to wake him, only to find it empty. They looked in all the usual places Angel sometimes went to brood, calling his name again and again while they searched. Then after going to check out his office, they finally spotted the note on the desk that was in a white envelope with their names written on the outside: Spike and Illyria

They looked at each other, each thinking the same thing, that Angel had left and this was most likely his good bye letter to them. Spike quickly grabbed the envelope from Illyria's grasp, ripping it open to get to the letter within. He then began to read it out loud for both of them to hear.

Spike and Illyria

If you are reading this, you will have already realized that I am no longer with you . I have come to the decision that I am going to accept the new Shanshu prophecy that has been presented to me. Thank you for helping me to take down the Black Thorn and for becoming reliable friends to me. I will certainly miss you both.

Spike, with you I will miss our arguments and fights and if you do decide to return to Rome to find Buffy , please tell her that I love her and - I always will, but please don't tell her anything about what has happened to me, or rather what will be happening very soon.

Illyria, I never really got to know you all that well, but it was impossible not to look at you and still think of Fred now and then. I just hope you realize just how much she meant to all of us. I will say this about you however, you were definitely very good to have on our side in a fight !

That is all I have to say and please , don't come looking for me. I will have no memory of this existence after today, so unfortunately I wouldn't recognize either of you anyway even if I wanted to.

Oh, and one last thing Spike, I still think the Astronauts would win.

Goodbye to you both,

Angel

As Spike and Illyria finished reading the note - Spike looked at her and said, "Illyria, I can't explain it but, I have a_ really _bad feeling about this! I think we need to stop him, I only hope that we can get there in time.

_**Back in the alley . . .**_

Upon hearing his answer, Cordelia gently placed one hand over Angel's chest, right where his heart would be if he had one. Upon doing this, Angel was quickly taken aback as a burning pain spread throughout his chest while they were suddenly surrounded in an intensely bright, white glow.

Cordelia and Angel were still connected to the glowing light when suddenly, the luminescent beam disappeared almost as quickly as it had come about. All of a sudden, Angel grabbed his chest and fell to the ground in pain.

_**To be continued . . .**_


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter 3 of my story

it make some time to post the rest of the chapters so bare with me I am giving my proof reader bnbfanatic some time so she can get some of here storys posted.

So here is chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Back at the Hotel . . .**_

Spike and Illyria immediately headed out the door to try and stop Angel before it was too late, they

hastily made their way toward the alley with all the speed with which they could muster. Then just as they were about to reach the entrance to the alley, they saw the brightest flash of light not far ahead.

They quickly rounded the corner, into the alley and were shocked and saddened to see that they may have gotten there too late.

The light flash they had witnessed was gone, leaving the alley now in almost complete darkness. The only thing left behind in that alley, that they could barely make out as their eyes adjusted to the blackness surrounding them, was the unconscious form of Angel laying on the ground, his head laying on Cordelia's lap and being cradled within her arms.

"Cordelia, what is happening?!" Spike asked her, his face etched with alarm.

"I don't know!" she replied, "This is not how it was supposed to happen." she was staring down at Angel with tears streaming down her distraught face.

After pausing for a minute she continued, "I was told by the 'Powers', that the first step in making Angel human again, would be to provide him with a heart." then her voice softened, "Angel would finally have a heart again, that would beat inside his chest for the first time in over 200 years!"

"Then they told me that he would be raised up into the light and disappear – and once he was ready, they would then have him reappear elsewhere in his new life as a mortal human being." Cordelia concluded, with a look of despair overtaking her beautiful features as she gently caressed the side of Angel's face with loving tenderness.

Spike moved closer to them while Illyria remained a few steps behind merely observing and absorbing the scene before her. "Cordelia what does this mean -and why is he still here but unconscious?!" Spike asked her. So does he have a heart now? Have you checked?" he was speaking in a more frantic tone than he usually conveyed.

"I don't know, and no I haven't had a chance to check anything yet Spike, this only just happened just

before you both entered the alley!" she shouted back, all of them feeling the stress of not knowing

what was going on.

"I think it may have been too much for him." she cried, but she knew he was right and that she

should check for the beating of a heart. She silently prayed that she would find what she was looking

for, while hoping that Angel was okay.

Cordelia started to lean forward, reaching her hand out to feel Angel's chest hoping against all hopes

that he was already changed into a human and now a mortal, being. But before she could finish, all of a

sudden the beam of pure white light flashed brightly upon all of them once again, causing them all to look up in shock and awe.

Then before any of them could catch their breath and say something, all of a sudden they were once again completely overcome by the same brilliant white light. Spike and Illyria both felt that this was the brightest light that either of them had ever witnessed before. They just stared at the scene in front of them, frozen in place with amazement.

Then suddenly, Cordelia felt Angel's body move, but - he wasn't waking up. His body was being raised upwards, plucked from Cordelia's firm grasp and into the beam of light above. He remained unconscious the entire time, being drawn up higher and higher into the air.

Then the light flashed even brighter than before – before it went out completely, leaving them all in the quiet darkness of the alley, and Angel - was _**gone**_.

Cordelia realized that the way his body had risen up into the bright light, was very similar to happened

when she herself transcended to a higher plane back the fateful night on the Freeway, the night when

she had been on her way to meet Angel and tell him she loved him.

While the trio sat there in the darkness, all overwhelmed by what had just happened, none of them

knowing what to say. Cordelia suddenly stiffened, freezing in place - her eyes still open and staring,

had turned all white and were slightly glowing.

Spike knew this meant she was having one of her visions. The visions no longer caused her pain like they used to thankfully, but they now altered her appearance by causing her eyes to glow just like there were now!

After only a minute or so, her appearance returned to normal and she suddenly cried out to them -

"Oh my gosh Spike! I now know what happened to Angel!"

She continued, "The Powers sent me a vision – they obviously wanted me to know what had gone wrong and inform me as to what the new plan was." she stated seeming almost excited.

Spike and Illyria remained quiet, waiting for her to explain.

"Right before you got here," she began, "the Shanshu process had already begun. But something seemed to go terribly wrong when Angel abruptly grabbed his chest in pain and passed out. The 'Powers" informed me that it was at _that_ very moment - that Angel was being given a heart! The very heart that would make him a mortal being!

She then continued, "But it became too much for Angel's physical body to handle, he had been so weakened by the recent fight with the Circle of The Black Thorn, that it caused him to have some kind of heart attack during this first stage of fulfilling the new prophecy."

Illyria finally spoke for the first time since they had arrived, "What do you mean of this - attack of the heart of which you speak?" she asked in the very monotone and almost robotic voice that she now spoke in, ever since taking over Fred's physical body. The term 'heart attack' being something that was foreign to her species.

Spike quickly explained to her what a heart attack meant where Angel was concerned, then he turned to Cordelia with some questions of his own, "But, what are you saying Cordelia? What does that mean and where is Angel now?! Is he gone forever? Is that it?!"

Cordelia quickly replied to reassure him, "No, no he's not **dead**, I could still sense his soul within him when he laid in my lap. The 'Powers That Be' had to abort the initial plan and they had **no **choice but to raise him to the higher plane – the plane in which the 'PTB' exists, where they will ensure that Angel is physically restored and prepared for his new life. He still has a destiny that they need him to fulfill, so they had to tend to him immediately to ensure that he was okay so that destiny could be resumed."

"My vision had shown me that they will then transfer Angel, _**all**_ of him – Body, Heart and Soul – to where ever he will be living out his new existence." Cordelia finished, suddenly feeling a sense of sadness over the sudden realization of him being possibly gone from her forever.

With that Cordelia also vanished, leaving Spike and Illyria behind. They hadn't even had time to thank her or ask her any additional questions as to where Angel might be sent to live out that new existence that she had mentioned.

Spike then turned to Illyria and said, "There is only one thing we can do now Illyria." he announced, "We need to track Angel down and find out where they have sent him to live in his new life as a mortal being! I still don't have a good feeling about this." he added, "Nope, I don't have a good feeling at all."

_**The next day in Washington DC. . . **_

Angel woke up, he was in a bedroom and it appeared to be morning from the brightness that filled the room. He took a moment to just lay still for a moment, blinking his eyes a few times to get his bearings since he felt very disoriented and out of sorts. He was trying to recall what had happened to him and how he had ended up in this strange, unfamiliar environment.

He really had no idea where that was, in fact the last thing he could recall was – being in an alley surrounded by a bright light. He remembered feeling pain – and then nothing.

All of a sudden he felt something in his chest, the beating of a heart. That was a feeling that he had

long forgotten and it unnerved him to suddenly feel it now after all that time.

He quickly got out of bed to look around at the strange apartment he was in. He went into the living room area to see if he could find something, anything, that might tell him more about where he was.

Thankfully he came across an old newspaper laying on the coffee table, he picked it up without hesitation and was shocked to find that it was a newspaper from Washington, DC! The date at the upper right corner of the paper told him that only _**one **_day had passed since he was in the alley.

Angel dropped the newspaper and began to search more of the apartment to ascertain his surroundings.

The next room he came across was a bathroom, he stepped inside and the first thing he spotted was a mirror which he quickly ran up to eager to see if he had a reflection in this world.

He had only seen himself once before while he was in the H3ll dimension of Pylea when he and his team went there to rescue Cordy, and ended up also bringing back Fred as well. When he saw his reflection in the mirror just then, he was shocked to see that he looked much older and more mature than he had back in Pylea. He still found himself a little mesmerized by his hair - but before he got any more distracted, he forced himself to step away from the mirror and continue with his investigation of the apartment.

From there, Angel wandered back into the bedroom where as soon as he came through the door, one of the first things he noticed was a very nice men's suit that looked to be just his size. It was hanging on a wardrobe door and his first thought was – I **don't** wear suits!

From there he began to search the room, looking for anything else that would tell him where he was. He looked on the bed side table and found 2 wallets. One had a FBI badge in it and the other wallet had money, credit cards, and a Drivers License, the name on the License read; Seeley Booth. He also found a gun and a set of keys laying near the wallets.

That's when I dawned on him - this must be his new identity Cordelia was talking about. The next thing Angel did was pick up the keys and headed outside to see which of the parked cars was his. At first though, he was more afraid to walk out into the sun since in his previous existence, that was not something he would have been able to do without disintegrating or burning up.

So he stepped out the main entrance of the apartment building, still protected by the awning up above, then he cautiously extended one hand out, into the direct sunlight.

He was pleasantly surprised to see that nothing happened, in fact he felt a magnificent warmth and rather enjoyed the freedom he now felt at knowing he could go anywhere now, and at _**any**_ time. He then step all the way out into the warm sun and since he was unsure which car was his, he started pressing buttons on the small remote control type device attached to the key ring.

Finally, the headlights came on in one of the vehicles and he heard a beep and a clicking sound as the doors to a large black SUV unlocked.

He then pressed the button again to re-lock the vehicle and went back inside the apartment to shower and to get dressed in the suit that was hanging on the wardrobe door. He noticed that as the morning went on, he was slowly remembering things – bits and pieces of history behind this new person he had been made into.

It seemed the Powers That Be had instilled all of the history and memories of his new life, into his brain as part of creating this new life for him as a human being. They knew he would need to fit into this world and the only way to ensure that, would be if he were just like every other human being and knew where he was born, where he went to College, any of the memories that would enable him to fit in as a human being – into this new life.

The Powers also had to make sure that memories were instilled into anyone whom he would come into contact with in this new life. Such as any co-workers, friends and relatives that also had to be a part of fulfilling this Shanshu prophecy to it's fullest extent.

Basically everyone who knew him in this new life, would be aware of some of his past as well as the present. The same way that humans knew about the lives of their other friends, family and co-workers.

Once he was dressed in the suit, he then added a belt and for some reason, out of all the belt buckles left for him to choose from, he found himself drawn to one that had the word 'Cocky' written across the front of it. He put that on, then he grabbed everything from the bedside table, putting the wallet in his back pocket and sliding the FBI badge over the top of his belt.

He had found a gun holster and strapped it on, slipping the gun inside. Then, he grabbed his keys, left the apartment and walked out to the parked SUV, but before getting in, he took a moment to look up into the clouds, saying a quiet thank you.

What he did _not_ realize, was that someone was watching him from above. It was Cordelia.

She didn't have a smile on her face as she looked down at him, merely because she still had something else to tell him and she knew now was not the time. She would have to wait and find a chance to tell him at a later time.

Angel, or rather – Seeley Booth now, climbed into the SUV and once he started the engine, he just sat there realizing that he had no idea where to go. He had notice his badge listed that he was a Special Agent for the FBI, and it listed the address of the FBI Headquarters as being located inside the J Edgar Hoover Building.

The only problem was, Angel/Booth had no idea as to just _where_ that was.

_**To be continued . . .**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 for you tell me what you think**

**Chapter 4**

Angel/Booth was sitting in the SUV trying to find a map of Washington DC, when he spotted something attached to the dashboard of the car. He had no clue what it was but he noticed what appeared to be some kind of touch screen touch screen on the front of it, along with a flashing red dot.

Once he looked out the window of his vehicle, and read the nearby Street signs, it didn't take him long to notice that the flashing light was pinpointing the exact same location of the still parked SUV. He then recalled that when the 'Powers That Be' had prepped him for his new life in Washington as a human being and FBI Agent, part of the knowledge and Intel that was implanted in his brain, had included something about a Satellite Navigator that was also referred to as a Global Positioning System or 'GPS' unit.

Wow he thought, this must be how his friend and associate Charles Gunn had felt when he had all of the legal information implanted into his own brain by the Powers, when they needed him to be a Lawyer after they had taken over Wolfram And Heart. Angel had to admit, he felt empowered by all of the additional knowledge that had been given to him. While Angel wasn't stupid by any means, he just never gone to College or anything, so as part of his new identity as Seeley Booth, they needed him to have some level of education and Military training to fully evolve as this new persona.

But then after thinking back to how much trouble he had that time when Cordelia had bought him a cell phone, he decided to leave the GPS unit alone. Man how he hated technology and _that_ for whatever reason, hadn't changed. He hated it back when he was Angel, and he also seemed to hate it now, as Agent Booth. I guess they didn't change _everything_ when they made me human, he thought.

Eventually he found the map he had been trying to find when he finally came across it after searching through the glove compartment, now he could use it to plan his route. He started the engine and began his drive to work.

He couldn't believe how bad the traffic was in DC! He thought it had been bad when he was in Los Angeles, but that was nothing compared to this.

He was now traveling on Pennsylvania Avenue and looking for 935 which was the number of the FBI building. It took him at least an hour to weave his way through all of the traffic that was on Pennsylvania, but he finally managed to find the address. 'Booth' could not get over how large the building was but he eventually found the parking garage that was located underneath the structure, and then proceeded to drive around until he spotted a parking space that had apparently been allocated had to him. He knew this based on a sign at the head of the space that displayed his name: "S.A. Seeley Booth".

Now all he had to do is find his office – so upon finding the elevator, he pressed the "Lobby" knowing there would be some kind of a Directory for a building of _this_ size. The Directory board he found showed the main FBI office to be on the 2nd floor and when Booth arrived at that level and stepped off the elevator, he was surprised by what he saw.

As the elevator doors opened, he was greeted by a very large and expensive looking Seal that covered the entire wall that was directly across from the bank of elevators, announcing that he had found what he was looking for. It appeared however, that the FBI - being as large of an organization as it was - took up not only this entire floor, but several others as well It might be a little harder than he anticipated to find his own office, he realized.

The exquisite seal in front of him had the words: _Department Of Justice_ - around the top half of the circular Seal, that was basically the main logo for the FBI organization, and along the bottom half it read;_ Federal Bureau Of Investigation_. He had also noted three words scrolled across the very center that read: _Fidelity, Bravery and Integrity_. He then realized that those three words could easily be used to describe his new persona, that of Agent Booth. It seemed that he was slowly starting to remember more and more of the qualities, traits and skills that the Powers had instilled in his memory.

He turned to his left towards the large double doors filled with etched glass, obviously the main entrance.

He was just about to go through the door when he heard someone call out the name "Agent Booth!". He turned around to find a tall and well built bald man looking directly at him. He assumed that it must be his main boss since he just had the look of someone in Authority, even a little intimidating actually. 'Booth' realized that it was going to take some getting used to, going by a name other than 'Angel'.

The man who called out to him continued speaking, "Good morning Booth, I need you to come with me to my office." he commanded, a thick manila folder in hand, "I've got a new case I need you on, I want to go over the specifics of the case."

As Booth seated himself in a chair facing the desk of his Supervisor, he noted the name plate on the desk of the man whose office they were obviously in. The name plate read; 'Deputy Director Samuel Cullen' and he immediately began discussing the details of the new case.

"A body was just found this morning, in the lake that is located in the vicinity of the Arlington Memorial Cemetery. We still need to determine the identity of the victim so we are bringing in a Specialist, Forensic Anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan, to assist with that and she is the very best her field so treat her well. Now I actually need you to head out to the Dulles International Airport right about now, to pick her up, she is arriving on a flight from Quatemala." he finished.

The Director then handed him a book with her picture on the back of the dust cover, ne suddenly felt almost faint, as he realized this was the very woman that he had dreamed about that night back in Los Angeles. Booth finally snapped out of his trance, seeing the way his boss was staring at him. He stood up, grabbing the book and the file knowing he needed to now go find this Airport.

"Oh, and there's just one more thing Agent Booth." Cullen said, stopping him in his tracks. "Dr. Brennan is permanently positioned at the Jeffersonian Institute, that's where you will need to take her after you bring her to the crime scene to view the remains. I am assigning you as the new liaison to the Jeffersonian, you will actually be working with this woman a lot, so much so that you may as well consider her your new partner." he politely informed him.

So, as Booth absorbed all of this new information, he headed out to make his way to the airport to pick up his new 'partner' he was a little anxious, he had never had a single partner before. Angel either worked alone, or with his team. So this ought to be interesting if nothing else.

He was also still a little shocked as he looked more closely at the book that had her photo on the back, apparently she was also some kind of famous Author, along with her job as the top Forensic Anthropologist in the Nation. It was quite impressive to say the least, he thought. And adding to that, was the fact that she would also now be helping him, and the FBI basically, in identifying bodies of murder victims. If of course, they fell under the jurisdiction of the FBI.

When he was at the airport, he went looking for the Flight Arrival board to see which flight she was coming in on, but after noticing that something was wrong with the board, he had no choice but to go in search of an Agent at the Airline that she was coming in on. He arrived at the main Airline counter where he spotted a man typing away on a computer. Booth started to ask for assistance when the man raised his hand up, signaling him to wait.

Booth tried once again, getting a little irritated, and again he received the same response. He then thought of a strategy that was sure to force this man to **stop** what he was doing, and help him immediately. Booth pulled out his FBI Badge – sticking it out in front of himand waving it in the man's face.

"Okay, listen t me - I need you to _stop_ what you are doing, and tell me _what time_, and _which Gate_ the next flight from Guatemala will be arriving - okay? And, if you don't, then I will simply arrest you." Booth finished, adding that last threat just for kicks.

The now nervous looking man, promptly gave Booth the information, he felt extremely intimidated by the tall, angry Agent in front of him. "Uhh, my apologies Officer, I uh, well - the flight you are seeking is um, well Sir, it should be arriving in about 5 minutes at Gate number 11." he stuttered but finally got the information out.

"Thank you." Booth replied in a more friendly tone of voice. "Oh, and by the way, I am not an Officer," he explained to the anxious man, " I am a Special Agent, and I appreciate your cooperation."

he said as he began walking away to head toward the gate.

The plane had just landed and he could see that the the passengers were slowly exiting the plane. So he stood near the Gate entrance and waited for her. He finally spotted her and realized that she was way more beautiful that the photo on her book. The picture hadn't done her looks justice as far as capturing her true and rather intimidating beauty, he thought.

She had been informed by her own boss, that she would be picked up by the FBI Agent, her newly assigned Partner. She could tell by the expensive suit he was wearing, that it had to be him. He exuded the appearance that you would imagine an Agent of the FBI to look like. She immediately noticed how handsome he was.

They were practically drawn to each other, as Booth walked up and introducing himself. But, Temperance suddenly was overcome by the feeling that she already knew him somehow. He offered to carry the large camera bag and the carry on bag she was lugging around, but he was quickly shot down by the stubborn and independent woman. "Thank you, but I am quite capable of carrying my own bags." she stated aggressively.

Booth just raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise, and simply nodded his head in agreement. "Okay then." he said, "Shall we?" he asked as he waived his hand in front of him to signal her to go first, as they then headed towards baggage claim to retrieve the rest of her bags.

Then together, Dr Temperance Brennan and Agent Seeley Booth, left there and began to make their way towards the Arlington Memorial Cemetery .

_**To be continued . . .**_


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is chapter 5 this was a hard chapter to write but thanks to bnbfanatic we got it sorted

we hope you like it

**Chapter 5**

_**Arlington Memorial Cemetery . . .**_

Brennan and Booth had just arrived at the site of the crime near Arlington Memorial Cemetery where they had been sent to investigate the decaying corpse for evidence. Cullen had mentioned a Lake but when Booth and Brennan arrived they realized it was actually just a pond, which would make the recovery of the body much easier.

The Landscaper's who maintain the Cemetery grounds had reported that one of their workers thought he saw something in the pond when he was working on clearing debris.

It didn't take long before Brennan spotted the Medi-Lab truck from the Jeffersonian, that had arrived ahead of them. She also noticed her Assistant, Zack Addy, standing near the truck waiting for her.

Brennan walked over to him and after introducing her new Partner to her young Assistant and then she quickly jumped into her work, giving Zack instructions. "Zack, I need water samples and temperature readings from the pond." she instructed him, "Right away Dr. Brennan." Zack complied.

Then Booth and Brennan walked down to the water's edge and approached a Police Officer to get more details. The Officer on the scene lead the duo to a small boat that had been loaded by Zack with all of the necessary equipment they would need for their investigation, including a special waterproof Video camera that was used to assist with underwater discoveries.

It could be lowered into frigid water to help find evidence, bodies, etc., and it replaced the expensive and time wasting option of sending in trained Divers in dragging the entire body of water, which also typically destroyed valuable evidence in most cases.

Within minutes, Booth and Brennan were in the boat and sitting out in the middle of the pond. Once they had dropped anchor, Booth quickly lowered the camera into the murky depths directly below them, and began searching the area, while Brennan watched the monitor that allowed them an eagle eye view the entire scene that the video camera was transmitting. It only took a couple of minutes before the obvious shape of a skeleton appeared on the screen.

Once Brennan spotted the body, that appeared to be covered with some kind of wire mesh, she immediately designated the area officially, a crime scene.

It didn't take long before the Divers were sent in to carefully removed the corpse and as much of the surrounding underwater scene as they could get. By the time the skeleton was recovered and delicately laid out for Brennan to complete her hands on inspection, the sun had long since set, leaving them to finish their initial investigation well into the brisk and darkened hours of the night.

Booth figured he should probably take notes, so he asked some basic questions and scribbled the information down on a small notebook he found in the pocket of his suit. Brennan had begun to give him specifics that she knew he would need for his own part of the investigation, and for his reports.

"Booth, I can tell you that I have confirmed that the victim is a female, approximately late 20's early 30's, based on subtle changes in the skeletal structure of her forearms that she was most likely a Tennis player." she reported, adding, "I can give you more details after once we get her back to the lab."

Then after giving the unfortunate victim's corpse a final once over Brennan stood up, stretching her arms up, leaning her body backwards slightly giving her entire fatigued body a deep stretch. She needed to get the circulation moving again after so much time spent stopping down over the corpse.

Booth was seated on the rear bumper of his SUV waiting for her at that point. "Okay Booth, I have done as much as I can do in the field. You can inform your team that they can have the plastic sheet that was underneath the body, and also the chicken wire. But the body itself, is mine."

"I will be taking that back to the Jeffersonian with me." she concluded.

Finally, hours after he had left there earlier that morning, Booth arrived back at his apartment, exhausted and weary, looking forward to getting some sleep. It had been a long day! But when he walked through the door, he immediately sensed a presence. A presence that seemed familiar to him somehow, though he couldn't explain it.

Then, as he came around the corner into his bedroom, he spotted her.

"Cordelia?" he muttered, his face dropping in shock. "Wha . . .Cordelia, what are you doing – _here_?" he finally asked her once he could compose himself enough to speak.

"Hi Angel, I am so happy to see you again." she said with a look of relief combined with apprehension. "I was sent here by the Powers Angel, I don't think it's anything you would have noticed but, something went very wrong during part of the Shanshu process." she told him.

"What do you mean, something went wrong?" he asked, "Everything since they transformed me, seemed to be going according to plan." he said with surprise over her announcement.

To which Cordelia explained, "Well, like I said - it's something you may not have even stopped long enough to notice, but it really has to do with your memories specifically. What I mean is, well - you were never meant to retain all of the memories from your past life, only your new life plan was supposed to be retained.

"Ohh, you're right." he replied.

He then walked over to the nearby bed and sat down, trying to gather his scattered thoughts. "I do remember certain things," he continued, "such as the fight in the alley – I remember all of that, including Spike, Illyria, losing the rest of my team, my friends." He looked down at the floor in sadness over the memories. He hadn't thought anything of it when he first realized he could remember his previous existence, mainly because he had been too focused on doing his new job and such.

"Yes, and yet, you were to have remembered nothing." Cordelia spoke up, sad to see Angel so broken over losing his – or rather,_ their_ friends. "That is why the Powers sent me here Angel, they sent me here to put right, the things that have gone so wrong." she explained.

"One thing you wouldn't remember Angel, is what happened to cause the process to become off track. As the Shanshu process was beginning, it was too much for your weakened body to handle and almost immediately after they had brought your heart back to life, your own heart that had been lying dormant inside of you for the hundreds of years - since you first became a vampire.

What happened at that point was, um, well your newly awakened heart was . . ." Cordelia stopped to collect herself as she struggled with the memory of that specific moment - the moment when she thought she was losing the true love of her life, for good.

"Well to put it bluntly Angel, the process turned out to be a little too much for your heart to withstand and it failed. Though it was only that specific part of the process that failed – it just happened to be - the most **important** part."

"But um, well, at least it didn't _kill_ you!" she threw in, desperate to find something positive to say about the entire mishap. "And believe me Angel, it easily _could_ have. But no matter how you slice it, without that heart you are still _not_ fully human yet.

Angel just sat on the bed seemingly frozen in place while he took in the surprising news she had come here to deliver to him. While Cordy continued with her explanation.

"So Angel, since this event happened while you were more than half way through the process of _**becoming**_ human, and your heart was at a very critical part of the re-awakening portion, you basically suffered what in human terms, is considered a massive heart attack." she finally blurted out.

"What?!" Angel said, now having garnered a full understanding of what she was telling him. "So this whole day I thought I was 100% human, and now - **now **you are telling me that I'm NOT?!" he yelled, mainly due to sheer frustration and disappointment. "Cordy, we are talking about the 'Powers That Be' for cryin' out loud! How the h3ll could they make that kind of _**mistake**_?!! The 'Powers' don't _**make**_ mistakes!" he added, his face reddening with anger.

"So, what the h3ll do we do now?" He added.

"It's okay Angel, you have every right to be mad, and I don't know why the Powers didn't foresee something like this happening!" Cordelia explained. But it's okay, you will be okay. Like I said, have come here to fix it. It will be alright Angel, but you have to trust me." she said tenderly, looking at him with the love in her eyes that she wished they could have been allowed to enjoy.

"But Cordelia what about Spike and Illyria, I do still remember them, so do they know what has happened to me? Will they retain their memories or lose them like I will be?

To which Cordy answered. "Yes Angel, they too still remember everything, just as you do. But I believe the Powers are searching for them now, so that they too will be delt with in regard to those memories. No harm will come to them, but their memories of you will also need to be wiped clean."

"The Powers fear that they may try to come looking for you, in order to warn you and try to stop us from fulfilling the prophecy completely.

_**Meanwhile, Back In Los Angeles At The Hotel . . . **_

Spike walks through the main entryway, Illyria close behind him. They have just come from the alley after witnessing Angel's shocking disappearance into thin air.

"Illyria, we have to do _**something**_!" Spike hollered.

Illyria was still not accustomed to certain aspects of this world. A world that was sooo different from her own. So she didn't understand this loud bursts of emotion that people of this world periodically liked to display. People from her world had all spoken just like her, in a very monotonous and cold tone of voice, absent of any of the human inflections that are used to demonstrate any kind of emotion.

"Spike, why must the volume of your voice increase each time that you are angered? It serves you no purpose." she stated in her usual flat voice.

"Illyria, don't you dare start on me right now about how different we are from you! You are becoming as bad as a broken record!" he rebuked. "And don't now ask me what I mean by that!" he added, knowing that was to be her next question. Man she could be so irritating sometimes Spike thought, but she sure was easy on the eyes!

This thought caused him to lighten up a bit. "Okay look, here's the bottom line – we have to find a way to get to Angel, to track him down wherever he may be, and we need to warn him to think about this decision further! I don't think he thought it all the way through, in as far as the ramifications that a change of this magnitude could create."

Illyria had an idea as to how she could help Spike with the mission he was suggesting. "Spike I do know of a, I believe in this world you call it, a _Spell_. It is a spell that in my world, was used by the ones who tracked any corrupt individuals that needed to be brought to justice."

"Oh, you mean like a Bounty Hunter?" Spike asked, now excited over having a potential plan as well as excited that he felt that he was finally learning how to better interpret Illyria's odd way of speaking.

"Call it what you will." she answered. "But we need specific items for this to effectively take place.

It will also enable us to descend upon the location of which the perpetrator, or in this case Angel, once we have located him. A portal shall automatically open in the vicinity immediately after the location has been determined."

"That's unbelievable! Thank you Illyria, you know – things just might work out better than I thought as far as the two of us working together." Spike said, complimenting her.

They then took off to quickly check out some of the shops that Spike knew of, where they would be able to pin down any of the items needed for the spell. "We're comin' Angel – I just hope you don't do anything foolish before we get there!" Spike said just under his breath.

_**Back In Washington DC - Booth's Bedroom . . .**_

"Angel I must make sure you fully understand that once I begin this process, there will be no turning back. You will retain absolutely NO memories of Angel and his past, that includes memories of me, of Spike, Illyria and the hardest one of all will be your memories of . . . Connor."

"You will then live your life with the new identity, as Seeley Booth. His memories will all you will have once this has been done. Angel, just tell me once more, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Angel stood up, walked closer to Cordelia, they both had tears in their eyes knowing this may be the last time they are ever in each other's presence. Never having been allowed to pursue the love that they had for each other.

He reached down and placed his hands on each side of Cordelia's face, pulling her a little closer to him. "Yes I am sure." he replied, "I have to do this Cordy, because I HAVE to forget you and Connor and the others. Because the memories are too painful to retain and I have lived far too long with too many painful memories of horrible, tragic and regretful things that I have been through. I cannot imagine life without you Cordelia and if we are _never_ to be together because of your new position as a Higher Being, then . . . well, then I _**have**_ to do this."

Cordelia, now full out crying from the beautiful tribute he had given her with that confession, reached up to his face, putting her hands on each side of his, just as he had done. She knew she had to get this over with and she only hoped the Powers would show mercy on her, by also removing her own memories of _him_. Memories that included the best and worst times in her life. Memories of the only true love she had ever really had!

But before she could begin, suddenly Angel moved his hands down to her waist, pulling her closer and closing the gap between them completely! He then grabber her face again with more passion in his eyes than she had ever seen. And he then pulled her face firmly to his own, nearly smashing their lips together into the most heated and unbelievable kiss that she had ever received in all of her young life!

He kissed her with such passionate fury and force that she could only try to match him with the same rhythm and power that he possessed. Their tongues rolling over each other like two lovers having wild untamed sex, it was a moment that they both wanted to last forever.

When all of a sudden, the room was blasted with an intensely warm and bright light, similar to the one in the alleyway! Everything in the room started to become rather wavy in it's appearance.

"What was happening?!! They both thought as they abruptly forced their lips to break free from the intense hold they had on each other. Cordelia knew that she had not even begun the process yet so she was baffled and thrown off guard. Were the Powers' taking over?! Were they fulfilling the screwed up portion of the prophecy without her?!! Are they angry over her and Angel giving into their unbridled passion and love for each other?! All of these thoughts went running through Cordelia's head as they stood there, frozen in place waiting to see what happened next!

**Stay tuned if YOU also want to find out what happens next! **

_**To Be Continued . . ..**_


	6. Chapter 6

_NOTE: Since Angel now knows he is not fully turned into Booth yet, due to the heart set back, he is again being referred to as Angel in this chapter, until the additional changes occur releasing him from his Angel persona forever. Or at least until death or until the Powers decide they need him back – anything can happen w/ the Powers That Be!_

Here is chapter 6 bnbfanatic & I hope you enjoy this chapter probably another two chapters and it will be done

Chapter 6

_**Booth's Bedroom in DC. . .**_

Angel and Cordy were stunned by the shocking blast of light and the opening of a portal. They could only wait to see what transpired from there.

From within the portal opening stepped none other than, Spike and Ilyria!

"Whew!" Spike yelled, "That was a bloody crazy ride!"

Angel was first to address them, "What the h3ll are **you** doing here Spike?!" he said with distasteful emphasis on his name. To which Cordelia added, "Spike, you two should not have come! This doesn't concern you!" she yelled, angered by his appearance.

"Now don't get your panties in a bunch your highness!" Spike said sarcastically. "You think I am going to sit by while the Powers let ANGEL become human?! What if that prophecy was still meant for ME?!" He shouted.

"Spike, you know as well as I do that it was **never** supposed to be about you! The prophecy even spoke of a baby and – uh, I'm sorry but, I just don't recall you _**having**_ one of those! So, you need to get over yourself!" Angel corrected the mistaken Vampire. Cordelia added, "And Spike, you have no control over the Powers! You cannot stop what they have begun."

Then it was Illyria's turn to throw her thoughts in the mix. "But what of I?" she said, which no one in the room quite knew what she meant, they merely stared at her with confusion. "I am not like any of you . . .you, whatever you say you are. The Powers should have no control over _my_ actions. I feel an unpleasantness when I think of Angel being no more. It is not unlike when Wesley died"

"Spike, Illyria," Angel spoke, calming the level of his voice down to more of a soothing tone, "I can appreciate what you are trying to do, really. I wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do either but I just have a feeling deep in my gut that, well that this** is **the right thing for whatever reason the Prophecy and the Powers wish it to be." He continued, "I also have other reasons that are personal, none of which I will be sharing with you but that I need you to accept my decision. I am not doing this under duress or under threats of death or any other types of threats from the PTB."

Cordelia piped up adding, "Spike, you and Illyria are not going to remember any of your past experiences, your memories of your time with Angel will be replaced with other memories that will be decided upon by the PTB. Only the memories that involved any recollection of Angel, no other memories will be effected."

"So you really just need to get over it already!" She finished.

Then Cordelia moved towards Angel, grabbing his hands and turning him towards her, keeping his fingers locked within her own. "Angel, The Powers have figured out what changes they needed to make to assure that everything goes perfectly this time, and your body is already stronger so you won't weaken so quickly this time. So right now you wi- . . .

She didn't get to finish her next sentence because out of no where Spike suddenly lunged towards them, breaking their bond of hands and pushing Cordy out of the way. He then slugged Angel from out of nowhere, blind siding him with a right hook to the jaw.

Illyria and Cordy moving further out of the way, clear from the powerful fists that were now flying rampantly in the room. Angel pulled himself from the ground, shaking off his surprise over the sudden attack. "Spike, you have always been nothing but trouble!" as he then took a lunge forward and slugged Spike in the gut with all the force he could generate.

Spike recovered quickly and went for Angel's throat, trying to choke him. His malicious intent was to render the Vampire unconscious so he could force him to go back through the Portal that he and Illyria were ready to spout the very words that would open the mystic tunnel to LA instantaneously.

Angel had a feeling he knew what Spike was hoping to accomplish so he brought his hands up pushing them up and through Spike's arms and then Angel swung his own arms up and out and with that move he was easily able to break the hold that Spike's hands had on his neck. He then brought his right fist back around and up, hitting Spike just under his chin in a vigorous upper cut.

This propelled Spike backwards where he landed on his back at the foot of the bed on 'Booth's' room. Angel was on top of him before he could recover, his arm in a choke hold across Spike's throat, but unlike Spike, Angel wasn't planning to choke him unconscious, he just needed to keep his platinum blonde nemesis still long enough to talk some sense into him.

"Spike enough! I cannot let you do this, I cannot let you ruin what is obviously meant to be! You need to get a hold of yourself and let things unfold the way they need to unfold, the way that the Powers have always intended. I can appreciate what you thought you were doing, but you have to believe that the Powers also have plans for you, it's inevitable!"

Spike finally seemed to calm underneath Angel's grasp, he wasn't sure if somehow the Powers were already stepping in or what was happening, all he knew is that he suddenly lost his resolve to fight and to stop Angel's evolution into his new human persona. Angel could tell something had shifted, the air in the room was cool all of a sudden and he could sense the change in Spike's attitude. He knew that if he removed his arm from Spike's throat, that he would not start fighting again.

Then they attention was brought to Illyria who yelled out "Spike, Angel, I think Cordelia may be having another vision!" then pointing the men's attention over towards their beautiful friend. Cordelia's eyes had once again been replaced by the white glow and she had levitated almost an entire foot above the ground.

They stared in silence while Angel removed himself from the top of Spike's vertical form, reaching his hand out to help pull the man who had become his 'Frenemy' of sorts, up from the floor.

Only seconds later, Cordy had already started to turn back to her normal and _grounded_ state. She immediately alerted them as to what she had just been shown by the PTB. "Spike, the Powers were forced to take over your spirit for but a couple of minutes, they needed this intrusion to stop so what is meant to be, can proceed."

Then she added, "They also showed me that there are indeed plans for you** and** for Illyria. So you have nothing to fear and no reason to stop this from taking place, because if you did succeed, it would only bring misfortune and heartache to everyone and the plans they have in store for the two of you, would cease to exist. Trust me when I say this Spike!" she added.

Angel then had his own remarks to make, "Spike that is what I was trying to tell you earlier, I think that the PTB must have somehow informed me of the plans for you and Illyria as well, when they had taken me uhm . . . 'up there' or wherever they had me, in an effort to repair my heart. But I am unable to remember the specifics."

"Angel, you were actually not supposed to recall _**any**_ part of that, but that will happen in due time, once your prophecy is fully re-established."

"Okay, **fine**!" Spike said with obvious frustration in his voice purely due to the fact that he had to conceded. There were two things he hated more than anything. One was whenever he had to admit he was wrong, and the other being whenever he had to back down or concede to _**anything**_!

With that he and Illyria uttered the words to open the portal from which they had come, and go back to await their own new destiny. In a flash, they were gone, the room temperature returned to normal, and all was silent.

Cordy grasped Angel by his hands once again, knowing they needed to move quickly before any other unforeseen interruptions threatened to stop them again.

The white light, the same as the one from the alleyway, flashed once again, filling the small room with it's powerful brilliance. A few minutes into the process, Cordy could sense the tensing of Angel's hands and her ears were overcome by the guttural scream that escaped from his throat!

Could it be happening again? Or was this just a natural part of the new revised procedure? She hadn't been fully informed by the PTB, as usual, of what to expect or how long this would take. She tried to harness her own demonic-like power, and mentally project it into Angel's mind hoping to give him some of her own strength. Acting very much like a back-up generator of sorts in hopes that should Angel be weakened by this process, in _**any**_ way – he would be better suited to fight through it and emerge as was initially intended, as a 100% full blooded American Man – a one very 'Special' Agent Seeley Booth.

_**TBC . . .**_

_**Will he make it through this time without any surprises? Or, will there be new problems that arise? Stay tuned to find out!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: Now don't any of you B & B shippers out there panic or get mad over the coming scene between Cordy and Angel. We can't ignore the fact that they too had great chemistry until B & B came and blew that relationship out of the water! We want you to feel as though the love he had in his heart for Cordy, as Angel – is actually what makes him fall so hard for Brennan. Cordy being a higher power could always have somehow brought B & B together, or you can imagine she is somehow unknowingly part of Brennan. Kind of explaining the almost instant connection B & B had even though they have bickered since the beginning. So did Cordy and Angel at times.**

**Well here is chapter 7 only one more chapter to go and it will be finished**

**bnbfanatic & me hope you like it.**

**Here is the ending to the previous Chapter (#6) to refresh your memory before reading this new chapter:**

_The white light, the same as the one from the alleyway, flashed once again, filling the small room with it's powerful brilliance. A few minutes into the process, Cordy could sense the tensing of Angel's hands and her ears were overcome by the guttural scream that escaped from his throat!_

**An Angel In The FBI **

Chapter 7

As the process continued, Cordelia was relieved to no end when Angel's screaming abruptly stopped. But her relief was short lived as he then then started to sway slightly on his feet and then fell straight backwards onto the soft king size bed, losing all consciousness. Cordelia felt like her heart was stuck in her throat as she tried not to panic with worry that Angel's own heart may have failed again from the process.

She reached out with a shaking hand to place it against the side of his neck, checking for the pulse of a beating heart. She let out an audible sigh of relief when she felt the vital pulse throbbing lightly underneath his warm skin and she knew that this time, the process had been successful!

Although she still had to leave which was when the Powers would finish the one task that did still remain – that of eliminating all of Angel's memories of his life in both Sunnydale and LA and most importantly, those of his life as, Angelus.

Then Angel showed signs that he was starting to come back around – blinking his eyes rapidly trying to

clear the fogginess that still remained. He looked up to see the angelic face of his exquisite soul mate.

"Did it work? Is it over and done?" he asked her with hope in his eyes.

"Yes Angel, it did work!" She said smiling brightly. "But - " she added,

"Whyyy - does - there - always have to be a **'but'**?" Angel asked - rolling his eyes, his sarcasm still in tact.

"I know." she replied, "I'm sorry - but well . . . it's not 100% _**done**_however." she assured him. "The only thing left is . . . probably going to be the toughest part in some ways. It's the _memory_ part."

For **both** of them, that was definitely going to be the most difficult part. Knowing that what they had together – would most likely never be again. All that they **did** have, everything they had gone through, and felt for each other - would now be locked away in some mystic memory box that would remain securely hidden away by the Powers That Be – forever.

"Can't we postpone that part?" Angel asked her, "just for a little longer?"

Cordelia smiled, she knew she felt the same way and she too wished to postpone the inevitable. But she knew the Powers would never allow them that luxury. The PTB would proceed regardless of what either of them wanted.

"Angel, I know the Powers intend to fully complete the prophecy for good this time, so we should say whatever we have to say to each other before we don't have the chance. I will go first." she announced.

Angel sat up and turned so that he was now sitting up with his back against the pillows and the headboard, given her his full attention and grabbing onto both of her hands, pulling her down to sit next to him on the bed.

"Angel, I had been on my way that night that you were captured by your Son, the same night I became an even higher being – I was on my way to tell you I love you and I want you to know that now since we were never given the chance to discuss our feelings fully. All I care about is your happiness now. I know we are going to be okay, both of us. I can't explain how I know, I just know."

"Cordy – I felt high as a kite that night as I drove towards the Point to meet with you. I had a feeling that is what you wanted to discuss but I didn't know for sure. Just hearing you confirm that I was right in my assumption, and knowing that I also loved you equally if not more, is why this is so hard for me now. I am tired of losing everything and everyone I love.

But I also feel what you are feeling and I don't know if it's something the PTB passed through to me when they made me human, but it's there. Deep in my heart I also know that we will be okay. I also feel that somehow, someway, each of us will retain the tiniest bit of memory of out lives together and whether that feeling of our love together, be regained in the heart of whomever we **do** end up with in our new lives, or how it happens – I too just know that it will. I love you Cordelia and I always will.

I just need you to trust me when I say that."

"I do believe you Angel, and I love you too." their faces inched towards each other and as they moved closer and closer, their lips being drawn towards each other, closing the gap until they melted into each other and into a deep and amazing kiss that seemed to go on, and on.

Then it was almost as if the Powers sensed the two Champion's hesitation and apprehension, or knew that the heroes had said their good byes. Suddenly Angel's lips slowly went lax as did the rest of him as well. It was almost as if he had dosed off into a peaceful slumber. But Cordelia knew what was happening. She knew, it was time.

She then stood up from the side of the bed and leaning down, she gently kissed his forehead for the last time, "Goodbye Angel, my love." Then she began to glow brightly, beams of white light exuding from every cell of her being. As she slowly vaporized into a white glowing mist, a mist that which shot up towards the heavens.

_**6 Hours Later . . .**_

The next morning the man now officially known as Booth, woke up from the weirdest dream. He dreamed about a beautiful blond woman with short hair who almost seemed familiar to him somehow. She showed him a photo of another young blond woman, one with longer hair and though not as stunning as the one holding the picture, she was still quite beautiful in her own right. The woman in the photo was standing next to an adorable young boy with a fluffy head of light brown curly hair.

He was informed by the woman who was showing him the picture, that this was his _new_ life. A life that included a Wife and Son, then she handed him the photo. Seeley Booth, meet Rebecca and Parker Booth - this is your family now she told him.

Then he recalled another part of the dream where the attractive blond with the shorter hair, held onto him while he screamed out in pain.

But that was when he thankfully woke up - before the dream had a chance to become any worse. He was awakened by the shrill sound of an alarm sounding. He looked to his side and spotted the auditory intruder – an alarm clock flashing **6:00 AM** on the bedside table.

Booth moved in an effort to get up out of bed to head for the shower, but he suddenly felt weak for some reason, his muscles stiff and sore but he wasn't sure why. After finally managing to get up from the bed he managed to gingerly walk over to the bathroom where the first thing he did was to reach into the shower stall to turn on the hot spray of the shower head, stepping out of his pajama bottoms which was all that he slept in if he wore anything at all – though he had no memory of changing out of his work suit, and putting those on last night for some reason.

He then climbed into the shower and just stood there for a few minutes, letting the stream of hot, soothing water – flow evenly over his tired and sore muscles, waiting until the pulsating fluid melted his aching body and his energy started to perk back up. After washing his amazingly fit body and shampooing his thick head of hair, the soreness of his muscles and the stiffness in his joints that he had felt only a few minutes ago, had all but dissipated - leaving him feeling completely refreshed.

Stepping out of the shower he dried himself off and sauntered back into his bedroom to get dressed in yet another of the fine suits that lined his large closet. He found he was more alert now and happy because he could feel his usual strength slowly returning.

Grabbing his keys and other items from the bedside table, he started putting them in his pockets, when he picked up his wallet he could see the edge of a photo sticking out slightly, pulling it out he saw that it was the same picture of the woman and young boy that he had been given in his dream. ~_That's odd_ ~ he thought, then turning the picture over he noticed an hand written message on the back: "To Seeley Booth - With Love, Rebecca and Parker.

Tucking the photo carefully back into his wallet, then sliding he wallet into his back pocket he began to head for the kitchen to make some coffee. He wanted to get moving so he could get to his office and get a jump on the new case that he and Dr. Brennan were now working on.

Booth was so focused on starting his day that he didn't even realize that the memory he had of that dream he had had during the night, was slowly vanishing from his mind forever as the final part of the process of replacing his old memories, with all new ones. He was soon left _only_ with every memory of his life as one Seeley Booth, no other memories remained of any other life prior to this new one.

Booth was now on the way to work through the usual rush hour traffic, finding it rather annoying to say the least! When he arrived, he parked his SUV in his usual spot and made his way to his office – where the first thing he knew he did every morning was to check his voice messages. He knew this because all of the memories of Booth's life thus far, were now finally and officially implanted in his mind.

Then looking down on his desk he spotted a File folder with a hand written note from Dr. Brennan. The note directed him to meet her at the Jeffersonian the first chance he could get so she could give him an update on her evidence pertaining to the case.

As soon as he got out of a short meeting with his Superior, Deputy Director Cullen, he drove directly over to the Jeffersonian to meet with Dr. Brennan. But upon walking in through the double glass electric doors, he walked around trying to find her, or anyone for that matter. No one was in the hallway, no one was on the Platform. He realized he could hear voices as he walked further down the hallway, following the conversation he entered into another section of the Lab where he found her.

Dr. Brennan was standing next to what appeared to be some kind of sophisticated holographic display. He also spotted others around the display as well and could only assume that they were part of Dr. Brennan's team.

"Oh good morning Agent Booth." Dr. Brennan announced, to which he nodded in response while looking around the room and taking in each of the team members faces. He remembered her telling him their names, but he needed to be introduced to them before he could be expected to remember each of them.

Brennan picked up on the look of awkward confusion on his face so she took it upon herself to rectify the situation by introducing him to each of them. "Booth, you have already met Zack, and this is Jack Hodgins, our self proclaimed 'Bug n Slime' guy." Jack reaches out to firmly shake the Agent's hand.

"This is Angela Montenegro, she helps with discovering and recreating the unknown victim's identities, pictures and all – she is quite talented. Everyone, I would like you to meet Special Agent Seeley Booth, he is our newly assigned liaison to the FBI."

Angela explained to Booth how the Holographic display that she herself had created, worked. Also mentioning how she had even pegged it the "Angelator". Then she brought him up to speed by filling him in on what they had all been looking at when he had first come into the room. She pointed out that the image he was looking at, was that of a young girl, the same young girl whose skeletal remains they had found at the bottom of the pond.

Dr. Brennan then spoke up asking the team, "Do any of you recognize her?"

"Yes, I think I do." Hodgins quickly replied, "Isn't that the girl who was working for Senator Bethlehem as an Intern? I think her name is Chloe Heller." With that information Brennan pulled Booth over to a computer they had nearby, one that allowed them access to certain specific FBI Databases moved over to a nearby computer that had access to the FBI Missing Person's Database and after typing in her name - the screen quickly produced the full color image of Chloe Heller that matched Angela's computer rendition so perfectly that it was uncanny.

Booth began scanning through the basic information that was included with her photograph, "According to this," he said aloud, "It seems that Miss Heller had been missing for the past three years and was last seen leaving a gym she belonged to that was near her place of residence. Apparently the FBI has been looking for her since she was first reported missing three years ago."

"Well then, congratulations on finding her Agent Booth." Hodgins said as he patted the tall Agent on the back. Booth merely stopped and glared at him, shooting him his 'don't ever touch me again or I'll break your arm' look.

Hodgins cautiously backed off, feeling very intimidated and almost afraid of their new FBI Liaison.

"Yeah well, I just don't think this is the way they were hoping to find her. Of course we would rather find missing persons alive, but unfortunately the longer they are missing, the less likely it becomes that they will be found alive." Booth solemnly added – obviously bothered more by these younger victims.

The information on the monitor also showed the name and address of Chloe's parents. Booth and Brennan looked at each other, they knew they needed to get moving so they could go deliver the tragic news to the parents, informing them of the gruesome discovery before they found out by watching some cold news report later in the day.

They would gently inform them that some human remains had been located and the identity was confirmed to be that of their daughter. Then expressing their sorrow over the parent's tragic loss they would follow that up with reassurance that they were intent on not only providing the grieving Parents with the exact cause of their Daughter's death as soon as possible, but also determine who was responsible for the murder. Another priority would be to inform the parents that they would do everything in their power to provide the parents with their Daughter's remains as soon as they could as well.

A couple of hours later, Booth and Brennan went back to her office at the Jeffersonian to discuss the case further. They discovered that Chloe had a stalker, his name was Oliver Loriyay and they learned that she had eventually gotten to the point of getting a Retraining Order as well as a Court Injunction against him. This new information gave Booth and Brennan the break they needed by providing them with two possible suspects to Chloe's murder, the Stalker and the Senator.

Both men had the means as well as the motive, to commit the murder.

Booth needed to eventually head back to his own office in the Hoover building and while he was there getting caught up in his own work, he noticed he had missed some calls. I checking his voice mail he found out that Brennan had called him, telling him she was going to fit in some target practice at the FBI Shooting Range.

He decided to take a break to sneak in and use the opportunity to watch her and see how well she handled a gun. In arriving there he quickly spotted her focused on her task of shooting the target multiple times. He moved to where he was almost directly behind her and as Brennan pushed the button that allowed the target to move towards her on a fancy pulley system, so she could see how good or bad she was at hitting the target at precise locations.

As soon as it was in Booth's line of sight he immediately commented out loud. "Wow hey, not too bad there Bones! So now what do you say we take off from here, call it a day and go have a drink at Sid's?" He asked her, "It's been a very long day to say the least!" he complained, suddenly looking a bit worn out. Brennan took him up on his suggestion and while they sat at the bar having their drink,

Booth looked over towards his partner "So we have _some_ information pertaining to the case and I though I can't explain it in the kind of terms that you would _like_ to hear, my _**instincts**_ are telling me that Oliver is the one who killed Chloe, not the Senator. I know it's just a gut feeling and you don't believe in those, but it is what it is." he stated.

To which Brennan replied, "Yes, but my _**evidence**_ tells me that IS the Senator. So I guess we will need to wait and see who is right. Your . . . unscientific gut, or my factual evidence." she challenged.

"Well – fine," replied Booth with a mischievous grin "Then I guess we will do just that."

"You know what I think?" Brennan asked him, "I think you are just _scared_ Booth. Yeah, I think you are just afraid to go up against a Senator, that's what I think!".

"Ohhoo no, I don't think so Bones. You are **wrong**, I am not _afraid_ of anything!" he stated, defending himself. "You know what _**I **_think? I think you and your 'Squints' should just stick to your . . . Squint-ing . . . and not try to solve crimes. Only the FBI and Cops should solve the crimes, and that, is what I think!" he bickered back at her.

"Okay then Booth, if that's what you think – so why don't you go ahead then - BE a Cop! Solve this crime without any genius input from my team." she said with the slightest hint of a grin on her porcelain face knowing that Booth would eventually come running back to her for their help.

"Fine!" Booth shot back

"Fine!" Brennan added, simply to get the last word.

**To be continued . . .**


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the final chapter of my story I hope you like it. thanks to bnbfanatic for all here help in this story.

So here it is

Chapter 8

Bright and early the next morning Brennan was on her way to the Jeffersonian when Booth called her on her cell phone asked her if she could come straight to his office in the Hoover building, instead of going to the Jeffersonian first.

So she turned at the next main intersection to make her way his office at the FBI. When she got there, she parked in the guest parking space in front and made her way to Booth's office. She thought about his office while she entered the elevator. She was rather impressed with his office, not only was it was quite sizable - which she felt, anthropologically speaking, was definitely a sign of how well respected one was in their well earned position – but she also liked how he had made it his own by surrounding himself with everything that was pure Booth. His impressive awards, his Hockey paraphernalia, a large photo of his son, among other things. Yes, she thought, quite impressive indeed.

She stepped off the elevator and soon walked into his office where she found him watching a home movie on his monitor. Upon closer inspection she noticed it was Chloe. She appeared to be wearing a Graduation robe and standing next to her parents. "They look very happy, don't they." Booth asked her. "Yes they really do." she replied looking a little somber at the realization of what a loss the parents had to deal with, losing their only daughter. So Booth, what did you want to see me about that was so urgent that you wanted me to come straight here?" she inquired.

"Oh yeah Bones, I finally got the search warrant to search Bethlehem's place – but I want you to know that I was _never_ afraid of that guy, okay?" he said getting rather defensive referring to when Bones had accused him the previous day, of being afraid to go after a Senator. "I want you to know that I am _not_ doing this for you, I am doing it for **Chloe!**" he added.

So Brennan and Booth headed out to the Senator's residence, Warrant in hand, to search for the murder weapon. Booth had requested that a team of FBI agents met them there to assist in the investigation of the large mansion. After hours of searching one of the agents finally come outside carrying a rather large sledge hammer in a evidence bag.

So now now only did they have the murder weapon, they had also uncovered other evidence and they had already confirmed that the Senator had the motive to murder innocent Chloe. They left the scene, taking all of the evidence with them.

Brennan eventually made her way to the Jeffersonian and was now sitting with Angela, Jack and Zack – her co-workers but more importantly, her friends. They were enjoying a well deserved "adult beverage" in the upstairs canteen when suddenly Brennan shouted the word; "FISH!" she yelled.

Then continued while her shocked team looked at her in surprise. "Jack, you had said that Diatomaceous earth can be used as a filtering agent, right?"

"Yeah Dr. Brennan," he replied, " It is typically used for swimming pools and filters." he concluded.

"Well Jack – then what about fish aquariums? Can it also be used in those?" she asked him. "Well yeah, probably." Jack answered, "But what does that have to do with anything?" he asked her in return.

"Well," Brennan started to explain – obviously agitated and yet oddly energized by her sudden but brilliant deduction, "Ken Thompson had read the Search Warrant that Booth issued!" Jack, Angela and Zack all just stared at her, still trying to understand what she was talking about.

"Don't you see? Now he knows what we were looking for - so now he is probably destroying evidence as we speak!!" she added – her voice rising with worry that they could already be too late. Standing up, she started to run towards the exit yelling back at them, "Someone call Booth! Tell him where I am going!"

When Brennan got to the house she peered in through a side window and saw Ken emptying a petrol can all over the floor. Realizing he planned to burn the place to the ground, along with all of the evidence contained within, she knew she had to find a way to break in and stop him. Grabbing a rock from the ground, she used it to smash in a side window next to the back door – so she could reach inside to unlock the door to allow herself access.

Now that she had gained access to the house, she had her gun out and helped it tightly in her shaking hand as she quietly snuck through the house until she came to where she had seen Ken through the window. He looked up at her and didn't even seem surprised to see her standing there in front of him, with a gun in her hand but not pointed at him just yet. "Dr. Temperance Brennan" he announced, "I would get out of here if I were you." he suggested as he reached up and Brennan saw the lighter that he held tightly in his hand. She knew he was about to toss the lighter down, into the clear and flammable liquid below, setting the house on fire while at the same time - getting rid of all incriminating evidence in one giant inferno.

Brennan looked down at the now saturated floor, "This floor looks brand new Ken – did you recently have it recovered by any chance?" she asked, knowing full well that he did. Ken then walked a little closer to her and leaning forward towards her, he started making sniffing sounds through his nose. "I have a question for you too Dr. Brennan. Is that alcohol that I smell on your breath?" he mocked her by changing the subject with a question of his own.

Brennan knew he was trying to buy time and distract her – but it wasn't going to work. She saw him begin to raise his hand up once again and noticed he was about to click down the flint on the lighter, creating the small flame that would eventually transcend into a massive and unstoppable blaze. Thinking she had no other options since Booth had not yet arrived, she lifted her arm so that her gun was aimed directly at his head, then re-thinking her position and _trying_ to think like Booth, she lowered her arm halfway - and shot him in the leg!

Suddenly she heard something and quickly glanced over to her right, expecting to see Booth and his FBI back-up team rushing in – but to her disappointment, she only saw Oliver lurking about. '_What the hell is __**he**__ doing here'_ she thought! '. . . a_nd where the hell is Booth?_'!

Oliver was a known stalker whom they had interrogated earlier in the day. Unfortunately he he had begun to make Brennan the newest focus of his psychotic and disillusioned obsession. "So is he the one who killed Chloe?" Oliver asked her. "Yes" said Brennan to which Oliver replied "Good, then I hope he bleeds to death!"

Finally Booth entered through the door of the home, his gun drawn and held directly in front of him as he cautiously walked towards the voices. He soon came across the source and quickly assessed the situation. Bones was pointing her gun at Ken, who was on the floor writhing in pain from what was obviously a bullet wound in the leg. Then Booth spotted Oliver! _'What the hell is __**he**__ doing here?!'_ Booth thought to himself. Then once he confirmed that the scene was secure, he lowered his arm and quickly re-holstered his weapon.

"Uh, Bones we need to make sure this man stays live whether we like it or not. Because if he dies, you could be up for Murder charges – for shooting an unarmed man. However, I know for a fact that applying pressure to a bullet wound can hurt like hell if you want to make sure he stays alive." Booth suggested.

A few hours later Booth and Brennan found themselves ready to leave the FBI Headquarters where they had just finished giving their official statements and filling out reports, telling exactly what went down at the Senator's house. "Bones, good news, it looks like no charges will be filed against you after all." Booth happily informed his worried partner. They agreed that your shooting of Ken - was a clear cut case of self defense."

_**Two Days Later . . .**_

Booth and Brennan attended the funeral services for Chloe's so they could pay their respects to the family. They were happy that they had been able to not only provide the grieving family with closure and their only Daughter's remains, but also to be able to inform them that their Daughter's killer had been caught and would be help accountable and punished severely for his actions.

After the funeral the family invited the partners to join them for a private service out at the grave site. But the duo decided that it would be best if they watched the service from a spot further back at the cemetery. So they watched from afar as the family prayed and finally laid their precious Daughter to rest.

When it was over, Booth slowly sauntered over to a nearby bench dropping down onto the cool cement. Sitting down next to him, Brennan quickly took in the change in his mood and demeanor, sitting down right next to him, "Are you okay?" she asked quietly with a look of concern on her face.

Booth took the opportunity to share some of the details of his own painful past with her. He spoke of his time in the Military as a extensively trained and highly skilled Sniper. In particular, he told her of the tremendous guilt he suffered from due to the numerous lives he had taken during his Tour of Duty with the Army Rangers. He mentioned that the main reason he had gone into Law Enforcement in the first place, was so that he could try to make amends for his past actions by catching as many murderers as the number of people he had killed.

Brennan delicately placed her hand on his arm. "I would like to help you to do that, if you will let me." she said, caring very deeply for him at that moment.

Booth looked down at her hand on his arm, he felt so connected with her. He also wanted to make sure she knew just what she was offering to do, "Thanks Bones, but - it can get very dangerous at times." he informed her. "Yes - but I would also have _you_ there to protect me during those times now wouldn't I?" she replied, looking over at his with the slightest hint of a smirk on her face.

With that he could only smile back at her, wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have someone like her in his life. He didn't know why he had just shared that very private information with her, there was just something about her that made him feel _so_ comfortable. He patted her hand with his own and as he stood up from the bench, he gently pulled her up with him. "Come on, let's get out of here."

As they were making the trek across the beautiful green grass of the cemetery, Booth decided to try and lighten the mood a bit. He wasn't the type of person who liked to dwell on negative things for very long. Choosing rather, to repress his most tragic and traumatic experiences, keeping them bottled up inside.

Nudging her with his elbow as they walked, he could not resist saying; "I _**told**_ you it wasn't the Senator!" Booth stated proudly - rubbing in the fact that his 'gut instinct' had been right.

"Yes Booth, you _were_ right. _However_," she added, "I believe I was also right when I said my 'evidence' told me that it hadn't been – Oliver." she couldn't help but smirk slightly as she quickly burst his cocky bubble.

Booth laughed out loud, knowing she had a very good point. "Okay Bones, then I guess we're even." he said. "So I guess my gut instincts and people skills – combined with your scientific evidence and logic – we make a dam good team Bones." he stated proudly as they finished the rest of their walk to the car, falling into a comfortable silence.

_**Later That Evening . . .**_

Booth arrived at his apartment, feeling tired yet satisfied with what was his first, full blown case alongside Dr. Temperance Brennan. After changing into one of his most comfortable t-shirts and his favorite sweat pants, he laid on the couch - mindlessly flipping through channels on his TV. But found himself continuously getting distracted as his mind kept conjuring up images of his attractive partner.

He tried to watch Hockey, but couldn't get the image of her beautiful face out of his head. He tried to watch cartoons, but he was distracted by thoughts of her gentle, almost innocent nature. He even tried watching the News and there again, thoughts of her silky, light brown hair and her hypnotic eyes. He gave up, turning off the television, '_why am I having so much trouble getting her off my mind?!' _ He thought.

They were partners, he knew it was _wrong_ to be attracted to her – it could ruin everything and even put them in harm's way if he was distracted like this on the job. Oh this wasn't good he thought, but he couldn't find any other reason to explain the feelings that were welling up inside of his heart. Feelings, for his partner. He would just have to be more cautious and enter into this partnership in the most professional manner possible. And if something did develop between them, to where eventually she felt the same way about him – well then they would have to deal with at that time.

Once he had committed himself to that decision, he was able to get her off his mind for the time being, groggily wander into his bedroom, and fall into a well deserved, deep sleep.

_**Inside a tiny apartment - directly across the Street . . .**_

While Booth was sound asleep, he had no idea that someone was watching him. Across the street

someone had taken possession of a small, rather run down studio apartment - that had a clear view directly into Seeley Booth's bedroom. Since Booth had been so preoccupied with his thoughts of Brennan, he had fallen asleep with his blinds and his curtains drawn open, allowing this evening's full moon to fill his bedroom with beams of muted light.

Unfortunately, it was that very moonlight that allowed the mysterious person inside the apartment across from his, to have a clear view of Booth – invading the privacy of his home. Using a high powered telescope, he could easily see that the '_Agent_' had fallen fast asleep.

Who was this mysterious person? Who would want to spy on the FBI Agent who at the moment wasn't even involved in a case, having wrapped up his current case that very day. But, this man, lurking in the background, actually had no connection to 'FBI Agent Seeley Booth'.

However, he _did_ have a connection to someone called; 'Angel'.

******************

It was _**Spike! **_He was the one watching the man he had known for the latter part of 200+ years, only as Angel. Spike felt a rage building inside of him, he still felt that this should have been _**his**_ life – _**his**_ prophecy!

"It's not over Booth!" he said, practically spitting out the words with rage. "I _will _have my revenge on you! After all, the Powers can't watch over you **all** the time!" What Spike was _not_ aware of though, was the fact that someone was also watching _him_!

That someone was none other than – Cordelia. She was watching him from her post high above. The Powers That Be had discovered Spike's plan and quickly were forced to realize that somehow many of Spike's memories of Angel – had not been replaced by new ones. They felt that his vengeance and resentment ran so deep within him, that it somehow was able to over power the memory replacement spell that had been cast on ALL parties involved.

The PTB knew that somehow they had to stop him so they allowed Cordelia to also regain many of her own memories as well, then allowing her the freedom to do whatever it took, to stop Spike before it was too late, and somehow get him back on the right track.

"_Spike, you will never learn will you?_" Cordelia said aloud mainly to herself. She then was able to make herself appear inside the very apartment that Spike had occupied - startling the platinum blond Vampire.

"Hello Spike." she said with distaste. Spike spun around away from the telescope he had been looking through - "What the -?!" he shouted, stopping mid-sentence when he saw who was standing before him.

Cordy quickly addressed him by saying, "Spike, I know what you are up to you . . . _**vermin." s**_he stated firmly. "And I must warn you that I _can__**not**_allow you to follow through on your vengeance. You do know that, right?" she asked, almost sarcastically, fully intending to protect Angel/Booth in any way she could.

"No Cordelia." Spike announced calmly, "You can't stop me! I will seek my vengeance and take over the life that was meant for ME!" he said, his voice slowly rising.

"You are wrong Spike – I can stop you, and I **will**! In fact, I even have the Powers' blessing to end your life if you attempt to do anything to take your revenge out on the man we now must refer to as Booth." she warned him.

"No way!" Spike announced, "I will _**not**_ refer to him as 'Booth" - he is **Angel** and you and I both know that!" he was now shouting back at her. "And you my dear Cordelia, are not strong enough to over take me so I am hardly worried about your little _threat_!"

"Ohhh-ho on the contrary Spike! I am a higher being now, in fact, I am half **Demon**! I can actually produce enough energy, that I can make you a pile of dust in **seconds**! So Spike, I would give up now if you know what is good for you." she added with complete confidence.

Then before Spike had time to react, or to attempt to attack her stunning Highness, Cordelia decided to catch him off guard and within seconds the light that had taken over the air when Angel was made human, suddenly filled every corner of the room with it's brightness, as Cordelia Chase, Higher Power – re-instated the spell that would banish Spike back to his life in Los Angeles and permanently removing all of memories that were supposed to have been washed away the first time!

Then in another flash, the light disappeared and along with it, as did Spike. Cordelia was now the only one left remaining in the nearly vacant room. She took a moment to walk slowly over to the telescope, where she couldn't resist taking advantage of her temporarily replaced memories of 'Angel' – and look through the scope to rest her eyes upon the sleeping form of her former love.

Then, standing upright and backing away from the magnified looking glass, she was exuding happiness and smiling her brightest smile – and then she vanished just as quickly as when she had first arrived only a few moments before and all was right with the World once again.

THE END.

So it has been fun writing this story and reading all the reviews it has inspired me to write more story's

I am writing a new one now but that will a long time of yet . But keep your eyes peeled I will also need a beta for my next story so if you can help let me know through the PM system.


	9. Chapter 9

Well I bet you thought chapter 8 was the last chapter well I wasn't so here it is.

Thanks to bnbfanatic again for helping with the last chapter she is the best writer I could of ask for help

so thanks

so here is the last chapter we hope you like it.

_**Chapter 9 - Epilogue**_

As Cordelia was disappearing quietly into the light, there was something else happening at that exact moment – but this time it was across the Street -** inside** Booth's own apartment.

_**Inside Booth's Place . . .**_

Another image was beginning to form - but this time it was someone whom NO ONE had expected to see! It was none other than Angel's most seductive Archenemy – a Miss Lilah Morgan!

Lilah Morgan, a _**life time**_ member of the PTB, was materializing in the center of Booth's darkened bedroom. Time was of the essence as she quickly moved over to the sleeping man's bedside with the goal to wake him with the news that she was sent to deliver. She had been fully debriefed by The Powers That Be, as far as Booth's new identity and life as a Human being. They sent her with this extremely important news, critical information that he had to be informed of as soon as possible.

After reaching out to turn on the small lamp on the bedside table, emitting enough of a soft glow to allow them to see each other once he did wake up.

"Angel wake up please - Angel" - having trouble waking him, she then began to attempt to shake him out of his deep slumber. That appeared to work as she finally saw that Booth was slowly beginning to awaken. Blinking his eye's as he became more and more alert. He sensed something wasn't as it should be and once he was awake enough to comprehend what was going on, he saw just what that something was.

Booth was stunned for a moment, upon seeing the tall, beautiful female with long brown hair standing in front of him. A stunning woman with cheekbones that looked as though they were chiseled from the finest Ivory. But now that he had become Booth, he did what came as naturally to him, as putting on one's slipper's upon waking would be to a Non-Law Enforcement individual, Booth reached for the comfort of his own gun, an FBI issue Glock23, that he always kept on his nightstand, or inside the nightstand drawer. Lucky for him, he didn't have to waste time digging for the weapon tonight since he had fallen asleep before he could put it away in the drawer.

He easily slipped his index finger through the opening of the trigger guard of his where the trigger is housed, and aimed it directly at the mysterious intruder.

"Okay, now - I don't know what's going on here or why you keep referring to me as Angel – the name's BOOTH!" he corrected her firmly. "And you are going to tell me **rii-ght now** – just who are you and what the hell are you doing here!" Booth said, now almost hyper-awake.

"Oh yes I'm sorry, it's just such a habit for me to refer to you by that name - I have only known you as Angel for as long as I _have_ known you. I had forgotten the fact that, as the Powers had alerted me, that all of your 'Angel' memories had been erased. But before you shoot me – uh, Agent Booth, let me tell you what I am referring to and prove to you that you and I know each other."

"Fine," Booth agreed, "You have 5 minutes, start talking." he commanded, still aiming his weapon at her head.

Sp she spoke in a hurried tone, "The 'Powers That Be'sent me here to deliver an important message to you. But in order to do that, I need to place a small memory enhancement device on you. It isn't a weapon, it isn't a bomb, and I only ask that you trust me that you will not be harmed in any way."

Booth interjected, immediately rejecting her plan. "No. No way am I letting you put _**anything**_ on me! So, I hope you have a plan B Ms. Morgan." he dared her.

Just then the PTB, whom had most likely been monitoring the entire scene, once again filled the room with the brightest flash of warm and luminescent light that only lasted for a mere 10-20 seconds, before leaving the room back in it's original dimly lighted atmosphere. The reason for the intervention of light, was mainly to assist Lilah with the task that had been assigned to her. They had chosen her because they knew that she and the Vampire turned Agent, had developed an underlying and unspoken professional respect for each other over the years.

Booth then looked at her – stunned and confused, he kept his weapon drawn as he tried to absorb and decipher what had just occurred, with the light. As he regained his senses, he realized that he now was able to recall almost everything. Lilah Morgan, Cordelia, Spike, Illyria and the others. He stared at Lilah confused and unsure of how to react.

"What is going on Lilah?! Why are they now forcing these old memories back into my mind, only a day after going to all the trouble to give me this new identity? What the hell is going on?" he asked her, sounding quiet and vulnerable at that moment.

Lilah quickly realized that the PTB had helped her out. They must have realized it wasn't going according to the initial plan. "Angel – or, Booth – or what ever name you want to go by, this regaining of memories is just temporary, except I _have_ convinced them to allow me to do something for you, in return for your not killing me over the years even though you had **plenty** of opportunities to do so."

"Oh and by the way," she added, "You may as well go ahead and put the gun down. You really can't hurt me with it anyway – I'm already dead." she suggested to which Booth complied – engaging the safety lever he laid it gently back on the nightstand. Angel/Booth just listened in silence, still slightly stunned by the whole charade.

"Okay, you now remember Cordelia, yes?" she asked him, to which he nodded in agreement. "Well, I think just about everyone realized that you and Cordelia were meant for each other, perhaps even before the two you you did!" she told him. "Hell I knew and I wasn't even around the two of you very often. You and Cordelia were, and are true Soul Mates in every sense of the word and even though your destiny's at the moment, _appear_ to be spent in separate dimensions - the Powers have found a way to rectify that which wrong, and finally make it right."

"What?! How can that be possible? What are you saying exactly?" he asked her, unable to fathom how this could even be possible. Lilah continued explaining everything to the man who's heart had been broken when Cordelia first called on to become a higher power, and when she had told him she could not be with him due to having seen everything he had done when he was Angelus.

"Alright I will get right to it since I don't have much more time. Have you noticed as your new persona, that of the handsome and sexy Agent Seeley Booth, that you have a certain, well – a certain_ 'chemistry'_ with your new partner?" she said with a half smile, tilting her head and raising just one of her perfectly arched eyebrows at him letting him know that she knew he had noticed it.

"Well yeah bu- wait, how do you know that?" he asked her in surprise "You should know by now that the Powers know everything. In fact, this plan was put in motion long before now. It seems Angel, that you are not the only one who was given a new chance at a real life, and there's a reason that your new partner, Temperance Brennan, seems to familiar to you and there's a reason the two of you have this unspoken heat and sexual tension between you, though you haven't even known each other for very long."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Booth asked her.

"Yes, I probably am, if you are thinking that Cordelia's own new identity is that of the very beautiful and intelligent, 'Bones' as you so fondly call her. The PTB had determined that Cordelia was to be rewarded for her endurance of the extremely painful visions, and for the way she had accepted them even though it wasn't originally meant to happen that way, or to her. Since she was never _supposed_ to take over those horrendous psychic visions. You should also know that the reason Cordelia was absorbed into this new very brilliant mind and body of Dr. Brennan, making the former and not necessarily brainy Cordy, a genius in every sense of the word. The reason for that is due to her becoming a Higher Being.

She went on, "Once Cordelia Chase became a Higher Being, she had been given copious amounts of knowledge, basically giving her the new IQ level of a Genius. They felt it wrong to now strip her of that well deserved knowledge, so they simply refocused that intelligence into her new persona, into that of a Forensic Anthropologist so there would be a viable reason for the two of you, to work closely together."

Booth was speechless, stunned at the suggestion and still having trouble believing this was possible. Though he knew if it was possible for him to start over fresh, why wouldn't it be possible for her to."

"But why are you telling me this? Won't my memories simply be washed away again once you leave?"

he asked her, frustration evident in his voice.

"That is a very good question my friend, and I have some more good news on that subject." Lilah told him, excited to be able to do something good for a change. She herself had changed so much, for the better, once she had the love of her own true soul mate, one Mr. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. So in the name of the love of her own life, she knew she must do what was right, and assist the Powers in bringing Cordy and Angel back together.

"You won't retain any memories other than those involving your most private moments with Cordy, and you will know that you two have and always will be, meant to be together forever. Your attraction, desire, and love for this Brennan person, is basically your attraction, desire and love – for Cordelia."

Wow, thought Booth, this was almost too much. "But what of Cordy's memory? What will she, Brennan, know of our love and our time together in the past?"

"She won't recall things to the level of detail that you will. Therefore it will take her some time to come around, some extra time for her to realize the true passion and destiny that is meant for her – which is in fact, you." she told him – waiting for his reaction.

"What if I slip and call her Cordy?" he asked, worried. "No worries of that happening Angel, you will not recall that level of detail, you will only be able to recollect what Cordy looked like, and your private most tender moments with her in your past - with this woman, but you will not remember her old name, only her new one. You will recall just enough, and it will buried so deep inside your subconscious mind, that you won't sit there and ponder every moment and every word you say, etc. You will basically just know that this is right, this relationship with Brennan is meant to be. Any other memories will be so vague that it will just simply seem like Deja-Vu at times." she concluded.

Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing from this woman, that he was having feelings for his partner at first seemed, ridiculous. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he _**had**_ noticed the amazing connection that was there between he and Brennan. And yes, it was almost instantaneous from the very first moment he laid eyes on her. In fact, he had felt goose bumps forming on his arms when they first started speaking, and were standing closer to one another in the Airport, but at the time, he thought it was just nerves.

"This is almost too good to be true!" he stated, suddenly ecstatic over what he had just discovered, thanks to Lilah and surprisingly enough, the 'Powers That Be'. "Thanks." he said, turning serious for a moment. "Thank you Lilah, really . . . thank you." he told her, meaning it from the bottom of his new heart.

"You are more than welcome Ang- . . . Booth!" she said, finally calling him by his new name as she then disappeared right before his now sparkling eyes -confirming to him that for he and Cordelia/'Bones' - this was the end of a love they never got to finish, and the _**start**_ of a new _**beginning**_.

_**The End**_


End file.
